


"Somewhere That's Pink"

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Little Shop of Horrors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody loves Audrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Somewhere That's Pink"

**Author's Note:**

> Two-part vignette. Apologies for the incredibly cheesy title.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Audrey turns in surprise. "Dr. Scrivello's out of town, at a conference, overnight," she stutters.

"Gee, and here I was hoping you'd finally dumped that psycho."

"Dr. Scrivello's a very-- professional man."

Shirelle laughs a scoffing laugh. "Yeah, a professional crazy. He gets off on hurting people. Ain't no good in there."

Audrey looks uncomfortable. Shirelle knows she has no response. Shirelle's about done talking right now anyway, though.

She walks up closer to Audrey and kisses her, pushes her against the brick wall in the dark alley. Without really, thinking, Audrey is kissing her back. Shirelle unbuttons her blouse and sucks her breasts, then licks down her abdomen, pulls down her skirt and eats her out. Audrey remembers what it feels like when Orin ties her up and has his way with her, how she's always shivering and hoping it will be over soon, and how very good this feels.

***

"Seymour's a good man. I even kind of love him. I'm sorry, Shirelle. I have to get out of here."

"I know. You were always trying harder than the rest of us to get outta Skid Row. Working at The Seashell at night and job hunting during the day."

They are both quiet, remembering those days.

Audrey's first night with a patron. After she had finished her act, Mrs. Hogarth had come to the back and told Audrey that a gentleman wished to see her.

Audrey had been in tears when she had returned. "Oh, Shirelle, it was awful. I went to the room Mrs. Hogarth told me to, and there was this man sitting on the bed, just waiting for me, and he had this scrunched up little face, and this mean look in his eyes, and he told me to kneel down, and then he unzipped his pants, and oh Shirelle, it was awful." She was crying now.

Shirelle held back a cynical laugh. "Oh, darling, you'll have to do a lot worse before you're done here." She handed Audrey a tissue and held her in her arms.

After that night, Audrey spent as many daylight hours as she could looking for a new job, and as soon as Mr. Mushnik hired her, she quit her job at The Seashell. Shirelle was friends with the girls who hung out on the stoop, and sometimes she even saw Audrey. God how she wanted her. Had ever since she'd first met her. Knew she could never touch her, though. At first she was traumatized by the work, and Shirelle knew she would just hurt her worse, not to mention losing her the only friend she had. And then she got hardened to the work, and Shirelle couldn't find the soft places to slip in anymore. And then she got this nice frothy day job -- and sadistic dentist boyfriend. Shirelle was watching her, though. Saw her soft places again, polished now, but not untouchably hard like before.

She is back to the present. The dentist has gone missing, and Audrey's shacking up with the overnight sensation florist, ready to get the hell out of Dodge.


End file.
